Somewhere Only We Know
by writingisjustwhatido
Summary: They had talked about it before.  Maybe it would even work.  After Mockingjay Gale comes back to District 12 to see Katniss.  And ask her to do something that would change both their lives forever.


**A/N This was supposed to include the song Somewhere Only We Know by Keane but it can't because of copyright. So when you get to the part of the story where it says the song title go look the lyrics up and read them. Even if you already know the words reading them alongside the story makes both more powerful and meaningful.**

We silently walked the woods, each step planned and precise. Although the ground was blanketed by fallen leaves, our feet moved across the ground noiselessly. Gale veered off to my left a ways but soon returned. Whatever game he had spotted obviously hadn't been worth the effort. I could almost make myself forget. If I tried hard enough I could just grasp the edges of the idea this was just another day. One of the countless days spent hunting with Gale in the woods. But I would never be able to forget.

I had been so shocked this morning. Peeta and I had been making breakfast together in the kitchen. He had just made a fresh batch of bread, and I was slicing up cheese and fruit to go with it. A sharp knock had been played out on the door. I still wasn't dresses so Peeta had gone to answer it. A bird was singing loudly outside the kitchen window, blocking out sounds from the front door. But it soon finished its song.

"Katniss," Peeta called. His voice was calm and measured but with an undercurrent that startled me. "I think you'd had better come to the door." I grabbed his coat hanging over the back of a chair and covered myself with it, padding barefoot to the front of the house. "What's wrong?" I started to ask but stopped in my tracks. Standing framed in the doorway was Gale.

I hadn't seen him since he moved to District 2 and had given up hope of seeing him again. And yet here he was. Though it was clear it made Peeta uncomfortable, Gale stepped into the house. He opened his mouth to say something but I rushed forward into his arms. Peeta made a small, suppressed noise. But it was full of pain. I dropped my arms and stepped back. "I know this is so strange to show up like this after no contact for so long. But I needed to talk to you," Gale said, looking only at me. "I had hoped we could go hunting," he added with a wry smile and a brief but unmistakable smirk in Peeta's direction. I looked to him for an opinion.

His eyes held mine and, although they were filled with pain, he gave an almost imperceptible nod. "Let me just go get ready," I called over my shoulder after a glance down at myself wearing Peeta's oversized coat and no shoes. "I guess I'll go put away the breakfast then, since we won't be eating it," Peeta said haltingly. My heart broke for him but he walked to the kitchen his back straight and shoulders squared. "Gale you can just sit on the couch over there. I'll be right back."

Now here we were. I honestly didn't know what to make of the situation and did my best to block out the image of Peeta sitting at home alone. "You said you wanted to talk?" I asked turning to Gale. He bit his lip. "Yes, I... Well I know we didn't necessarily end on the right note. But…"

He kept talking. Stammering and skirting around the issue which was unlike him. I interrupted, "Gale just say what you have to say." He set his jaw and nodded. "Let's keep walking though. I love you Katniss. I've told you this before but you need to know it. Remember how before the reaping so long ago I said we should run away together? Let's do it. Now. Together we can run away from the pain. We can start over. Hunting, living in the woods, surviving off the land. We'll always be together….."

Somewhere Only We Know

"I….I can't," I managed. I wasn't sure when they had started but warm, salty tears were sliding down my face. "Gale. You're my best friend. And I love you. I love you so much. But the not the same way. The love you feel for me is what I feel for Peeta." I was going to continue but stopped short at the look on his face. "So that's it?" he said roughly. "You choose Peeta? Katniss please. We've been through so much. I need you." The tears came stronger now. I stepped forward to hug him. This was too painful, I needed to be close to him. He backed away. "Stop. You're making it worse. I can't see you and not be with you," he said.

It felt like my heart was being ripped apart. "I can't lose you," I whispered through my tears. He shook his head. "Too much pain, I can't do it." He leaned down and kissed my cheek, our tears mingling. "Goodbye Katniss," he murmured gently. I watched his retreating back, wanting desperately to stop him but unable to do anything. Then he was gone from my view. I was left standing in the woods alone.


End file.
